By the Open Seas and Shores
by XxFallen From GracexX
Summary: "What good is a life with no one to share the light of the moon, the honor of a swear?" Three years after the anime, Al visits Mei in Xing.
1. Surprises

**Hiiiii! Okay this is my first ever shot at a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. Ever since watching the anime I kind of had this idea for it in my head and after some thinking it over, I've decided to give it a shot! Some things to know are: (1) This is three years after the anime not two like it originally said it was. Three kind of just appeals to me more. (2) Since a lot of people seem to be debating over Mei's age during the anime, I've decided I'll stick to what some are saying and make her 12 in the anime. Because of that she'll be about 15 now with Alphonse being 17. (3) This is just a trial fic. If I don't get a good enough response I won't continue. (4) I do NOT own FMA or the characters. (5) Everyone enjoy the story! :)**

**

* * *

**

_**We belong together, **_  
_**like the open seas and shores. **_  
_**wedded by the planet force, **_  
_**we've all been spoken for.**_

_**-'We Belong Together by Gavin Degraw**_

_**

* * *

**_

Xing. A beautiful country to the east of Amestris enriched with culture and mystery. High rising mountains sloped down into deep rich valleys. It was a place entirely its own, untouched by Amestris and its own influence by a vast desert. It is the same desert that a young Xingese girl crossed three years ago to attain immortality and it will be this same desert that a young man and his two companions will cross to meet with her again.

For Alphonse Elric, stepping foot into foreign soil was something entirely new and exciting for him. He had been all over Amestris from the frigid north to the heated areas of the east, but never had he been out of the country he called home. At his flank were two men he had met on his journey years ago, two tall and imposing men who looked more like body guards than just two friends accompanying him.

"Hey," Zampano spoke up to Al as they made their way through the streets of one of the border towns of Xing. "Do you know how to get to where we're going? I just realized, we're practically flying blind here." He said keeping stride with Al perfectly as they went. Some of the younger kids looked up with curiosity and wonder at the foreign men, one of them caught by Zampano staring and when the adult male returned a gentle smile, he quickly ran away.

"According to Mei's letter it shouldn't be too far from the border of the desert. The Chang clan should be a few towns over." Al explained. He was really looking forward to seeing Mei again; maybe even stopping by to see how Ling was doing and Lan Fan. Last he heard Ling did, in fact, earn a place on his father's throne and as such was whisked away to the palace to begin his training so he would be ready to take the throne once he was old enough. Though Al's main focus was learning Alkahestry from Mei, but looking around the town and the people, he also liked the idea of immersing himself in a new culture, maybe even bring something home for Winry, Edward, and Pinako.

"Would you like to buy a gift for the woman in your life?" Came a voice from off to the side. Alphonse turned his head to be met with a necklace inches from his face, past that were the eyes of an aging woman with graying hair and the signs of a hunched back.

"Um, no thanks." He responded politely, waving a hand in front of him. He didn't have a woman in his life, at least not in the way that the old woman was insinuating.

"Ohh…come on." The old woman pulled her hand back and looked at him with a kind smile, the crows feet at the edge of her eyes wrinkled a little as a result. "I can't believe that a handsome young man such as yourself has no lucky lady waiting for you. I'm sure there is someone…" She trailed off knowingly. Honestly, a young man like him without at least a girl who liked him? There was no chance of that.

"Why not!" Zampano spoke up for Al, clasping his hand on the younger man's shoulder, making him flinch a little bit in response. "Maybe you can get Mei something nice when you see her." He grinned mischievously and glanced back at Jerso, who matched his grin.

Al flushed a little in response to that and smacked the hand away, knowing that they were just trying to mess around with him. Unfortunately it worked because the old woman's eyes lit up with joy at the news of Mei and beckoned for them to come over to her little shop where she housed handmade trinkets and jewelry.

"Mei! So I was right there is a young woman waiting for you!" She replied jovially as she walked over, albeit slowly, to the other side of the little stand. "She sounds Xingese. Are you on your way to see her?" She asked,

"Yeah I'm actually on my way-" Al began, but the moment the first word escaped his lips, the old woman disregarded anything else said, interrupting him mid sentence.

"Excellent! Maybe she'll appreciate a beautiful jade necklace or maybe some precious blue stones?" She held up one of each: the first one being a beautiful necklace with jade pearls and the other being a light blue stone hanging on a chain by itself. The stone itself looked like rock, not a gem, but the coloration of looked almost as if it was plucked from the ocean.

"Um…well…" Alphonse began unsurely all the while Jerso and Zampano were laughing to themselves in the background. Leave it to them to throw him in the lions den and leave him to fend for himself. He sighed and his shoulder slumped as his eyes scanned the jewelry on display. One bracelet in particular caught his eye. It was like the blue stone necklace only pink and there were many tiny little stones all pushed together. The bracelet was simple, not nearly as eye catching as the pearls or the blue necklace, but he remembered last time he saw Mei; she wore a lot of pink. Guessing that might be her favorite color, he pointed to that instead. Hopefully she'd like it.

* * *

After traveling past several towns, Alphonse, Jerso, and Zampano finally reached the town under the Chang clan's rule. It was around midmorning and the place bustled as men and women weaved in and out of markets, going about their daily business. Compared to the other towns, this one seemed a little less bustling, and a little less well kept. It was definitely one of the smaller towns that they've come across so far, but that was just speculation. After all, Xing was a huge country.

After asking a few people for directions, Alphonse, Zampano and Jerso finally made their way up a hill where the Chang house was. When they reached it they found a gate surrounding the place, see through, with the emblem of the Chang's on the front. Inside were a few people standing around talking and at the sound of movement, one turned his head to address them.

"What's your business?" He asked simply as he walked towards them. This man was obviously middle aged with graying hairs at the corners of his dark head of hair. He had a mustache and his face sagged a bit. He was wearing typical Xingese clothes, not at all one of a guard or a nobleman.

"I'm here to see Mei Chang. My name is Alphonse Elric." Alphonse replied and out of the corner of his eye he could see another man coming over. The two men whispered amongst themselves before the second man bent forward lightly and walked away.

"Wait here." The first man said, though there really was not much of a choice. The four of them settled into silence as they waited. Occasionally Jerso and Zampano would exchange hushed conversations and Alphonse would turn his head in interest, but the conversations almost always turned out in the end to be no interest to him.

"AAALLLPPPHHHOOONNNSSSEEE!"

Alphonse turned at the accentuation and loud exclamation of his name with a swift and off guard expression. Coming out of the building was a girl that Alphonse hardly recognized. In fact, had it not been for the customary shouting of his name that let Alphonse know exactly who it was, he'd never recognize the raven haired beauty running towards him while the men scrambled about to get the gate open.

"M-Mei?" Alphonse blurted out unexpectedly. Before he knew what was coming, Mei wrapped her arms around him, crashing into him with such a force that, if Al didn't have a steady stance, probably would have knocked him over. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, his hands tangling a little bit in her soft raven hair to return the hug. Jerso and Zampano didn't say anything, but the smiles on their faces radiated off and surrounded Al, making it all too obvious what they were doing.

"Alphonse! I've missed you!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck before pulling back. She kept her hand on his chest as she beamed happily at him.

It was then that Al could finally take notice to how much Mei has changed. Her face wasn't as round as before, but thinner and more mature. Her eyes were still wide and hopeful, but different, worldlier. Her hair was no longer in the bun and braids, but cascading down her back. She wore a typical light blue with black pattern Xingese dress only the bottom half the dress had slits all around and underneath was white legging type of pants that reached to mid ankle. Black Xingese slippers were on her feet.

"My, my Mei hugging strangers outside and in daylight, what would my brother think?"

Mei visibly stiffened at the sound of an unknown female voice and quickly pulled away from Alphonse and stood with her hands behind her back. Walking up to them was a petite and serious looking young woman, no older than eighteen years old. Her hair was up in an elegant bun and she wore a dress similar in style to what Mei wore with the only difference being she had no slits on the bottom of her dress.

"Jia…" Mei trailed off, her voice going from normal to soft and insecure instantly. Looking from the woman whom Mei called 'Jia' and then back to Mei, Alphonse seemed a bit confused by the situation. What did she mean by 'what would her brother think'?

Jia looked at Mei critically and in disinterest before her gaze went to Al and his companions. Her expression never changed, but a small smile formed on her face, though it was obvious that it was more out of politeness then sincerity. "My name is Jia Mao." She introduced herself.

"Uhh Alphonse Elric." Al introduced himself as well with a slight bow. He wasn't sure who this woman was, but something about her was unsettling to him. That and the fact that she radiated nobility made Alphonse feel like bowing would probably be most appropriate.

"Here to see our little Mei?" She asked casually, looking over to Mei whose eyes traveled back up her with a little bit of hesitation. She sighed and slumped her shoulders a little bit before quickly lifting them up again, as if remembering something she momentarily forgot.

"Yes," She said curtly with a small nod. "I met Alphonse three years ago when I went to his homeland on a quest for my clan-"

"The one to attain immortality, but lost to a member of the Yao clan, yes…" She droned, waving off whatever else Mei had to say with a lazy hand. Jia turned her direction back to Al, completely oblivious to the murderous and frustrated glare that Mei was casting her. "So, what brings you to our side of the desert?"

Alphonse looked to Mei as if expecting an answer out of her, but the look on her face was curious. It almost seemed as if she was expecting Jia to say something. "I…came here to learn Alkahestry from Mei." He replied slowly.

"Hmph." Was all that Jia managed to let out before turning on her heel. "Well, we shouldn't let your guests sit out here in the cold. You can tell us more about it during dinner later on. Maybe you can regale us with stories from your travels. I know Huan, my brother, would love to hear more about -" At this she turned her face for a moment, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, "Amestris, was it?" She turned her head and walked on, stopped to turn to one of the men that hadn't been outside before, "See to it that you find Alphonse and his companions a nice room." She instructed and the man bowed before walking over to the group. "Come Mei," She shouted, "let these men get settled in. Huan is expecting you in the gardens and you can't keep your fiancé waiting."

Alphonse's eyes widened at the word fiancé and instantly turned to Mei who looked on after Jia instead. She then casted a glance over to Alphonse and nodded, "It is nice to see you again, Alphonse." She ducked her head and turned on her heel to follow Jia inside.

The servants helped pick up Alphonse's things and directed him to follow though the only thing on his mind was the fact that Mei was engaged.


	2. Dinner Chat

**Second chapter is up! :D This is kind of fillerish but also introduces Mei's fiance Huan.**

* * *

The servants had led the trio into the house and down the hallways leading to the bed chambers. Looking at the interior of the place it was hard to believe that the Chang Clan was actually one of the more down trodden clans in Xing. The place was kept up nicely; at least he thought so, with nice carpeting, furniture and tapestries lining the wall. The house itself was very big and spacious, almost like a mansion, and it probably would have been considered one if built in Amestris. It was of two floors with a massive garden (at least according to Mei's letters) in the back that over looked a valley down below. If this is what one of the lesser clan homes looked like, he wondered what the richer ones or even the palace must be like.

"Here we are." The servant, Bo, had said after opening the door for Alphonse to walk through. The room was nice, nothing spectacular about it, but still had very nice decorative features. There were three giant Xingese windows and across from them was a queen sized bed. There were Xingese style bed side tables on each side and a closet to the right of it on the other side of the room. A beautifully tailored carpet was on the floor and there was a desk by one of the windows.

"Thank you." Alphonse replied, and Bo bowed before walking off to attend to his duties. Alphonse's golden eyes focused on his luggage that was left by the side of the door and took it in, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and placed his bag right next to him before crossing the room to look out the window. What he saw were the gardens that Mei had told him about. The place where she would teach him Alkahestry when they weren't in the library.

At the thought of Mei, Alphonse's face turned stern and he seemed to have drifted off in thought. _"How come she never told me she was engaged…?"_ He kept wondering that in his head the whole time he walked through the place. It was difficult to focus on the beauty of the home or anything else. It bothered him and confused him that she was engaged, but even more he was confused as to why she didn't say anything and why he had to find out from a stranger.

The sound of three soft knocks broke Alphonse out of his thoughts and his head turned to face the closed doors. "Come in." He called out and the door opened slowly to reveal the small form of Mei.

"Alphonse?" She spoke up timidly which was something he never thought she was capable of doing. In all the time he's known her she had always been outspoken and confident, but now, looking at her, she seemed so shy and withdrawn. "Alphonse, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my engagement." She apologized, closing the door behind her and walking over towards him. In a few quick strides she was at his side. "It was embarrassing for you to find out that way."

"Oh, no…don't worry about it, Mei." Alphonse replied, waving off the apology as unnecessary. "Though, if it's not too much to ask,_ why_ didn't you ever mention it?" He asked. In his mind, Mei shouldn't have to apologize for not telling him something that was obviously personal. Something like getting married wasn't something necessary for him to know; though he thought they had reached a level of friendship where she would tell him if something this big happened in her life.

Mei didn't say anything for what seemed like several minutes when in reality it was seconds. She opened her mouth like a fish gasping for air before closing her eyes and sighing, "I don't know…" She admitted, turning her face while simultaneously reopening her eyes and not meeting his gaze. I really don't." She shrugged her shoulders lightly, "I mean, there were plenty of chances to and it's not like it's something to be ashamed of. Huan - Huan is a very nice guy." Mei let out though it seemed restricted and forced, not at all what she had meant to let it come out as. "He really is…" She repeated only this time softer.

Alphonse nodded before lowering his gaze from Mei, turning them this way and that, anyplace but directly at her. "How long have you been engaged?" He asked awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say at this point. He couldn't really work out how to feel about this and it frustrated him that he couldn't figure out why it was nagging at him.

"Recent." She said simply. "I mean, our parents talked about it when we were very young, but it wasn't until recently that my mother and uncle told me that it would be officially made." She explained blowing out a gust of wind as the only answer she received next from Alphonse was a silent 'oh' before the two settled into silence. They looked at each other, the sun casting a faint glow on themselves and the room as it set. They both couldn't speak as they noticed how truly remarkable the other looked right now with the sun's rays hitting them just right. It was then that they both opened their mouth to speak:

"Alphonse -"

"Mei -"

Both started and stopped at the same time, but neither was able to get far as yet another knock on the door made them both turn their heads. The door swung open and Bo stuck his head into the room, dark eyes widening at seeing Mei. "Err…um; dinner is in twenty minutes, Sir Alphonse, Lady Mei." Bo announced, ducking his head so as not to look directly at either of them. Not only was the princess alone with the stranger, but they were just a few feet from the bed and the princess was engaged! "You both should get ready." He said and hesitated in his footstep between turning back to address them or just walking out. Finally he decided on the first one because he turned back around to face Mei as if remembering something, "Your mother needs to see you." He added before walking off, leaving the door open purposely.

Mei's eyebrows furrowed before softening again when she turned to look at Alphonse. "I'll see you at dinner." She said and pursed her lips into a thin line before turning and walking out the door. She closed it behind her and leaned on it for a few minutes, putting her hand to her heart. _"After all this time…"_ She thought to herself, _"He still has this affect on me…"_ Her face twisted into one of sadness as she pushed herself off of the door and walked down the hallway. Before it was so easy to accept Huan as her betrothed. He was everything she should want. Now it's not so simple.

* * *

Alphonse made his way down to dinner though it proved to be a difficult task considering he didn't know where the dining room was. Fortunately he found it without a moment to spare. Walking in he saw Mei was already there and right next to her was a young man, probably around sixteen or seventeen years old with short well kept black hair, small eyes and a strong jaw. He wore a red Xingese shirt, unbuttoned with a black shirt underneath and black Xingese pants. He was built strong, almost like a fighter. This must be Huan.

"So good of you to join us, Sir Alphonse." A woman's voice to the right of Huan, where the head of the table was, spoke out. She looked almost exactly like Mei with a few subtle differences and was, of course, much older. At the other end of the table was a man who was considerably older than Mei's mother with a serious and no nonsense expression about him. Could he be Mei's uncle?

"Yes, I trust it wasn't so difficult to locate?" Jia's voice rang out from behind him. She walked in with that same poised and dignified air about her as she sat down next to Mei, much to Mei's discomfort.

"Please, sit down Alphonse." Mei's mother beckoned with a lithe hand. Alphonse walked over to the table and sat down right across from Huan who met gazes with the golden eyed youth and gave him a kind smile.

"So you're Alphonse Elric." He said, his voice radiating welcome and kindness. "I have heard a little bit about you from Mei just today. She says you are a very talented alchemist?" He turned to Mei in question, "That is what the westerners call it, is it not?" He asked and it was confirmed with a gentle node from Mei.

"Yes, interesting how we heard nothing about you until today." Jia deadpanned and turned her gaze towards Mei who looked back at her daringly. The tension between the two seemed obvious to everyone except Huan who waved off his sister's comment nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter now, besides, I remember Mei mentioning an Alphonse when she was telling me about her times in Amestris." He explained and placed a hand over Mei's. She didn't do anything, but smile up at him, making Alphonse feel all the more strangely uncomfortable. Where were Jerso and Zampano when he needed them?

As if on cue, both men filtered into the room and sat down in the two empty seats across from Mei and Jia. "Man we're sorry for keeping you guys waiting." Jerso apologized. He was the one seated across from Mei and directly next to Alphonse.

"Yeah, this place didn't look so big from the outside." Zampano commented, placing his elbows on the table. After a curt cough from Jia and a glare down at his elbows, Zampano quickly removed them.

Mei's uncle finally cleared his throat soon after that and stood up, addressing the table. "Well now that all of our guests have arrived it is time that we hold our conversations until the end." He announced, waving a hand towards a group of servants who were waiting by a door that led into the kitchen. They moved into the dining room, placing food onto the table and serving the occupants in anyway they could. After everything was settled and they left, Mei's uncle spoke again before everyone could begin eating. "Now, talk is bad for the digestion. Everyone enjoy your meals in calm silence." He said and waved for everyone to begin eating. It was not something Alphonse, Zampano, nor Jerso were used to as they all ate their meals and drank their tea in silence. Still, who were they to argue with their customs?

The whole dinner was spent with idle glances here and there where the only noises were the sounds of slurping and chewing. Occasionally, Alphonse looked up at Mei to catch her eyes on him before both would look down at their plate or their tea glass. Jia would occasionally glare at Alphonse from down casted eyes and it was enough incentive, after the first time, to get the clear impression that even looking at Mei's general direction was a big 'no no' from Huan's big sister.

After dinner the group settled into small chatter to allow themselves to relax a bit as their stomachs digested the food that they just ate. There were a lot of questions aimed at Alphonse, for which he was happy to answer. The topics ranged from alchemy and alkahestry and their differences as well as his family and what Amestris was like. There were even a few stories thrown in as to how Mei and Al ended up meeting and a little tid bit of what happened, though larger scale things like him dying, Father, and the homunculi were skimmed over. Alphonse got the impression that Mei never told her mother all of it and for whatever reason that was, he decided it was best left unsaid.

"You seem to be quite the traveler, Alphonse." Huan commented after hearing about all the different places from within Amestris he's gone to. "I hope to visit your homeland someday. Maybe after Mei and I marry we can take a trip there." Once again Mei didn't do much in response to his question, but a small thin smile appeared on her lips.

"I'd like that. I'd like to see Edward and Winry again sometime very soon." She agreed, her eyes flicking back to Alphonse's, this time for a lot longer because, at least to everyone else witnessing, it was nothing but innocent. "How are they doing?" She asked after a moment's pause.

"Oh they're fine. Brother's traveling west and Winry is working on her automail shop. She's gotten a lot better over the years. As if she wasn't great to begin with." Alphonse replied, this time with much ease then before. It was getting a lot easier to feel comfortable around the people here.

"Mei told us that you're here to learn alkahestry from her." Jia said, taking a sip of her remaining tea. "I'm sure there are other alkahestry teachers in Xing who would be better suited to teach you how to use our version of the art."

"I don't think so." Huan shook his head and looked at Mei with adoration. "From what I've seen Mei is a very skilled at alkahestry. I don't think Alphonse would be able to find a better teacher." He commented to which earned agreement from Mei's mother, Liu. Jia rolled her eyes at that comment discreetly and continued sipping her tea while her uncle, Cheng, agreed along with Liu while getting up from his seat.

He bid the table good night before asking Liu if she would like to be escorted back to her room to which she agreed to and bid night to everyone else as well. Now all that was left were the younger occupants of the table.

"So when are you guys starting your training?" Zampano asked. Through the whole conversation he and Jerso had remained quiet except when asked direct questions about themselves, chimera other half not included, or things having to do with Amestris. At Zampano's question, the table seemed to focus on Mei, since she was going to be his teacher.

Mei seemed to think this over for a moment before deciding on an answer, "Tomorrow, bright and early. Is seven o'clock all right with you, Alphonse?"

"That sounds great. The sooner we start the better." Alphonse nodded, without a moment's hesitation.

"Perfect! Now that's settled, we should all probably be retiring soon so that these two can get started." Huan spoke and stood up from the table. "Mei?" He held out a hand for her to take and Mei took it without much thought and stood up.

"Goodnight everyone." Mei bowed to each before looking over at Alphonse, "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." She repeated again before following Huan out of the dining room. Jia followed half a step behind, not at all wanting to be stuck with the rest of the people left, but the point was moot since Jerso, Zampano, and Alphonse each stood up from the seats and headed towards their rooms to retire as well.

Later on while Alphonse was getting settled into bed, he thought about tonight's events and chalked down whatever he was feeling about Mei's engagement to concern. Yes, that's right, he reasoned, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to learn alkahestry from her or spend time with her as a friend because he'd be worried about offending her fiancé. But Huan seemed to be a nice guy just like Mei said and nothing at all like his sister Jia. Tomorrow they'd start their lesson and everything would be fine. With that final thought in mind, Alphonse drifted off into sleep, excited about his first lesson tomorrow.


End file.
